


Kisses with an Audience

by malmal88



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Also fits some of the other prompts but they weren’t the intended ones, Buck PoV, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Day 6: with an audience, M/M, Scared Eddie, TW: animal abuse mentioned but no animals are seriously harmed, buddie, reckless Buck, special appearances by Chris and Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: Buck 100% did not plan this. Okay, maybe more like 85% did not plan this. Still, overall this was unplanned. He had only intended to agitate Eddie into being honest. How was he supposed to know Eddie would be this honest? How was Buck supposed to know that the moment everything finally came to a head would be the moment that Christopher’s class walks into 118 for a tour and talk about fire safety? He only hopes Chris forgives them.ORBuck and Eddie spend two days in a weird non-fight fight. They finally clear the air with an unintended audience.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768393
Comments: 18
Kudos: 396





	Kisses with an Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! Real-life shit got in the way. I have an idea for day 7, I'm going to try to write it but it will be even more late. 
> 
> Buddie First Kiss Week: Day 6 With an Audience

Buck 100% did not plan this. Okay, maybe more like 85% did not plan this. Still, overall this was unplanned. He had only intended to agitate Eddie into being honest. How was he supposed to know Eddie would be this honest? How was Buck supposed to know that the moment everything finally came to a head would be the moment that Christopher’s class walks into 118 for a tour and talk about fire safety? He only hopes Chris forgives them.

\----

It all started three days ago, their last shift before the field trip was scheduled. It had mostly been a boring shift. Right up until lunch. Buck had barely finished his sandwich when the alarm blared throughout the firehouse. The team jumped up and rushed to the trucks. All they knew from the 9-1-1 call was that an abandoned warehouse was on fire and that the caller thought they heard screams coming from inside. 

Once on the scene, Bobby started handing out orders. The warehouse was good-sized, its roof on fire. Buck and Eddie geared up and immediately ran through the front door. They stayed together, sweeping rooms. Five minutes into their search popping noises could be heard from inside the building. 

“Boys it sounds like there are explosives in there. You need to evacuate now,” Bobby’s voice crackled over the radio. The two turned to leave, Eddie a few steps in front of Buck. They made it to the door easily. Eddie stepped out of the building and heading back to the team. Buck stopped just outside, his attention caught by what sounded like someone yelling. 

“Hey cap, I can hear screaming. I’m going to check it out,” Buck called out before he turned on his heel and headed back into the warehouse. 

“Buck exit the building now. We don’t know what is in there that is setting off explosions,” Bobby ordered. 

“The sound is getting louder, I’m almost there. Just give me two minutes.” 

“Buck, that was a direct order.” 

“I’m almost there cap, the yelling is getting louder, just one more minute.”

“Buck, get your ass back out here now,” Eddie demanded, a hard edge to his voice. Buck ignored him and chose not to respond as he entered the room where the sound seemed to be coming from. 

“LAFD call out,” Buck shouted, shining his flashlight around, peering through the dark smoke that filled the room. When no one said anything back, Buck called out again louder, “LAFD, call out.” When he got still no reply and turned to leave. He was almost out of the room when his flashlight reflected off a pair of eyes. 

A cat. Buck chuckled and slowly approached it. It screeched at him in return. Easing himself closer, he noticed there was something belted around its body. Moving slower still so he did not spook the animal, Buck made it within reaching distance. When he saw what was attached to the cat he cursed out loud. Some asshole had tied fireworks to the animal. How the cat was mostly unharmed, Buck had no idea. 

Buck carefully removed the belt that the fireworks were attached to and set it down. Then he scooped up the cat and ran for the exit. The smoke was getting thicker, and the walls were beginning to catch fire. Behind him, he heard more popping noises. The heat must have set off the rest of the fireworks. Bobby was yelling in his ear, but Buck didn’t stop to respond. 

The exit in sight, Buck picked up speed. Just as he crossed through the door, a much larger explosion sounded from inside the building. Through the blood pounding in his own ears, he could hear someone screaming his name. He made it halfway back to the team when a large body crashed against his, knocking him off balance. The cat in his arms mewled in displeasure as all three of them went crashing to the ground. 

Buck tightened his hold on the animal, then looked up to see Eddie hovering over him, eyes wet. The cat made a hissing noise, and Eddie looked down in surprise. Buck could see Eddie’s brain fighting to process the information. Buck alive, holding onto a cat. Eddie’s eyes darkened briefly. He pushed himself off of Buck and stood before hauling Buck to his feet. Then Eddie turned and stormed away. 

\---

Two other stations arrived for mutual aid, and the fire was knocked out in short order. The ride back to the firehouse was silent, Eddie was glaring out the window. The man hadn’t looked at Buck once since making the connection that Buck had risked his life for a cat. Though really, how was Buck supposed to know? It had sounded human. Eddie didn’t even acknowledge that Buck had spoken when he aired this thought out loud. 

Back at the station, Eddie avoided Buck when he could and gave him the cold shoulder when he couldn’t. Surprisingly Bobby had said very little nor did he write Buck up. Though if Buck had to choose between being written up or being back to this awkward silence with Eddie - well, he would have gladly taken the write up and light duty. At the end of the shift, Bobby dismissed everyone except Eddie and himself. 

The two men stood with what felt like a gap the size of California between them. Bobby looked back and forth between the two men, sighed deeply, and then said “I hope you two work this out before you have to present to Chris’s class.” 

“Yes, Cap,” Eddie said tersely. Buck barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, bit back a snappy comment about how he wasn’t the one with a problem, and nodded instead. 

Bobby eyed them warily for another few seconds. “You both need to report Thursday morning at 0700 to get ready for the kids’ visit. Go on then, get out of here.” Bobby turned and walked up the stairs to the common area. 

\---

The first day they were off Buck kept busy. He went for an early run, met Maddie for lunch, took himself out to see a movie, then picked up the stuff for the cupcakes he promised Chris he would make. He absolutely did _not_ obsessively check his phone every half hour to see if he missed a call or text. Nor did he start and delete an apology message a few dozen times. He did end his day with a few beers and destroying some guy from the east coast at Mortal Kombat. He did _not_ wish Eddie and Chris had been there to see it. 

The second day off he spent the morning making the cupcakes he promised Chris. If he indulged a little too much in licking the bowl clean, that’s no one’s business but his own. He’d just finished frosting them in a bright fire truck red - quite expertly if he said so himself - when he received a terse text from Eddie asking if he is still making the cupcakes. He responded with a picture of his finished product. 

An hour and a half later he received another text. It read “those look great. Thanks, man,” as if there hadn’t been radio silence between them up until just a little bit ago. 

Buck blinked at the text message for two minutes and wondered if he should respond. Finally, he typed out “anything for Chris.” He pressed send then put his phone face down on the coffee table and tried to refocus on the documentary about hurricanes he had been watching. A minute later his phone buzzed again. 

Tentatively Buck snatched up his phone and checked the message. From Eddie again, “he’s really excited, wants you to come over tonight to have pizza with us. I think he wants to grill us for details.” Buck stared at the message. Was it an invitation? Should he say he’ll be there? Before Buck could formulate some kind of response, another message came through. “You should.” Then, “come over tonight,” and finally “we can talk after he goes to bed.”

Buck debated briefly whether he wanted to be an adult or wanted to avoid the situation. Buck threw his head back against his couch, then sat forward and typed out “yeah man, sounds good. See you tonight.”

Several hours later Buck walked up to Eddie’s door. He had his key out, ready to let himself in when he froze. Was he allowed to let himself in? Were they still fighting? Had it even been a fight? Before he could make a decision the door was thrown open. 

“Why didn’t you use your key, Buck?” Chris asked from behind Eddie.

“Hey, buddy! I um, I guess I just forgot.” Buck glanced at Eddie, who had his eyebrow raised waiting on Buck’s response. 

“You’re silly. Let’s go eat, the pizza is already here,” Chris laughed, leading them further into the house. Buck started to follow but was stopped by Eddie’s large hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you came tonight,” Eddie squeezed his shoulder, running a thumb across his collar bone. 

“I won’t let Chris down because of how things are between us. I made that mistake once, I won’t do it again,” Buck assured. Eddie contemplated him for a moment. Buck started to turn to find Chris when he suddenly found himself yanked into Eddie’s embrace, large arms wrapped around him tightly. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Eddie choked out against his neck. 

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Buck whispered, freeing his arms to return the hug. Eddie didn’t respond, instead, he squeezed Buck tighter. 

“Dad, Buck come on I’m hungry!” Chris called out to them. The two laughed, then walked into the kitchen to get the evening started. 

Later that night, after Chris had been put to bed, Buck and Eddie sat next to each other on the couch. Buck’s eyes were glued to the tv as he watched the villain of the movie make their final bid for victory. Eddie slouched against him, his head flopping onto Buck’s shoulder. Buck looked over surprised, to see that Eddie had fallen asleep. So much for talking, he thought. 

Unable to resist, Buck reached over and carded a hand through Eddie’s hair. Eddie made a quiet noise of contentment as he snuggled further into Buck’s side. Eddie’s tucked his face into Buck’s shoulder causing Buck’s to thump against his chest. Buck slid an arm around his shoulders and anchored Eddie in place, then turned his attention back to the movie. 

A loud explosion on the TV woke Eddie with a start. “Buck?!” 

“I’m right here Eddie, it was just the TV.”

“Oh god, I dozed off. I’m sorry,” Eddie scrubbed his face with his hand, sitting up. 

“It’s okay. You must have been pretty tired.” 

“I didn’t sleep that great last night.” 

“Eddie - I,” Buck looked down at his hands, twisting them together. 

“Buck, it’s too late and I’m too tired. Let’s just get some sleep,”

“Right. I’ll go. I’ll see you tomorrow at the station.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just crash here.” 

“I left the cupcakes at my place. I need to go home.”

“Oh,” Eddie said, disappointed but he stood and walked Buck to the door. Before Buck could leave Eddie pulled him in for one last hug. When they pulled back, Eddie hovered in his space, arms still around him. Eddie’s eyes slid shut for a brief moment. Buck swore he swayed forward before his eyes snapped open and he stepped back so Buck could leave. As he drove home, Buck was more confused than he had been earlier. 

\---

The next morning found the two men carrying a table into the bay, and setting it up with different gear and tools they used. Eddie had yet to say more than two words at a time. Buck was beginning to feel frustrated. Every time he would ask Eddie’s opinion on something the other man would grunt a one or two-word answer. 

Once they had everything set up for the presentation, they went upstairs to prepare for the kids’ snack. They set out napkins, cups, juice, and the cupcakes Buck had made. “I think it looks good,” Buck said as they stepped back to take in their work.

“Yeah. Chris will be happy.”

“Hey! He can say a whole sentence,” Buck quipped. 

“Really, Buck?” Eddie glared. 

“You are still pissed at me, then.” 

“What? No. Why would you think that?” Eddie said looking genuinely confused. 

Buck looked down, rubbing at his forehead. “I’m gonna need to help me out then Eds. You’re kind of giving me whiplash. First I didn’t hear anything from you. Then you invite me over. We talk for like two seconds, and then for the rest of the night you act like everything is normal. Now you seem pissed again, basically ignoring me while we’re working together.”

“Look, I’m not mad okay? I just - I didn’t sleep well again last night. Then Chris was up earlier than normal, all excited about today.”

“Right. So you’re not mad that I ignored Bobby’s direct order, put myself in danger, and that you thought I was hurt or killed?” 

“No,” Eddie said through gritted teeth, his hands clenched by his sides. 

“Yeah. Your body language has me convinced.”

“Buck. Drop it.” 

“No.” 

“Why are you being so pushy about this?” Eddie took two steps and faced away from him. 

“Why are you being so stubborn?” Buck shot back. 

“I’m not. There is nothing to talk about,” he started walking towards the stairs. 

“You are, and there really is,” Buck crossed his arms across his chest and followed him. 

“Fine. Fine, you want to know the truth?” Eddie spun on his heel and stalked up to Buck so they were almost nose to nose. 

“Yes, Eddie.” 

“Okay then, here’s the truth. I am angry. Angry that you pulled that stunt like your life didn’t matter. Angry that you didn’t let us know that you were safe and there was no real danger. Angry that I need you around so damn much. Angry that every time. Every time something like this happens - and it happens far too often Buck - that I have nightmares. For the next several nights. Sometimes longer. About the Tsunami. The embolism. The firetruck blowing up.” By the time he got to the end of his rant his chest was heaving. Buck stared back in shock. 

“You have nightmares about those things? You - you need me?” Buck stuttered. Eddie closed his eyes and opened them, taking a deep breath. Slowly, he reached a hand up and grasped the back of Buck’s neck. Eddie stepped closer, then leaned his head up and rested their foreheads together. 

“Yeah Buck, I need you. So, please. Please stop putting yourself in extra danger. I - I can’t lose you. Chris can’t lose you.” Eddie’s voice cracked, tears spilling from his eyes.

Buck felt his own tears fall at how broken Eddie sounded. Buck cupped one of Eddie’s cheeks in his hand and wiped away his tears. They stayed like that until Eddie opened his eyes. Standing this close and intimate, it was like peering into his soul. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment. 

Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut again, he tilted his head and captured Buck’s lips in a kiss. Eddie’s lips were warm and soft, but the kiss was over in a second. Eddie pulled back, searched Buck’s eyes, then pulled him in again. The second kiss was hard and fiery. Buck was lost in it, clinging onto Eddie as they expressed all their pent up emotions. 

“Eww. Chris, your dads are kissing. Like how my brother kisses his girlfriend,” a child’s voice echoed loudly through the loft. 

\---

So here Buck is, staring down at horror where Bobby, Chris, Chris’s classmates, and three teachers had a front-row seat to - well, he doesn’t even _know_ how much - of what just transpired. They at least saw him and Eddie kissing like a couple of teenagers. He and Eddie stand there frozen in shock. Buck hazards a glance a Bobby. His captain looks exasperated, amused, and irritated all at the same time. 

“Let’s go you two. Your tour is here.” Bobby calls up, his voice is oddly neutral. When neither he nor Eddie moves Bobby calls again, “Firefighter Buckley, Diaz. Front and center. Now” with more of an edge. Both he and Eddie move at once. 

They somehow make it down the stairs in one piece, and awkwardly shuffle over to greet the class. Chris’s teachers seem just as willing to pretend none of that happened as they are, and so they corral the class over to where they have the presentation materials set up. 

Eddie is talking about their safety gear when Buck finally wills himself to look over at Christopher. When he notices Buck is looking he gives him a wide, honest grin and a thumbs up. Buck feels a weight lift from his chest. Bobby will definitely have something to say about this, and punishment is certainly going to come in the form of probie work. Chris’s teachers will probably not want either of them along on school trips in the future. But none of that really matters to Buck, so long as Chris approves. From the way his eyes shine with happiness as he looks back and forth between the two men, Buck figures everything will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Have my standard disclaimer: I have no beta, only Grammarly. All mistakes belong to me and my overtired brain.


End file.
